


Out of a Hat

by BleedingHeart911



Category: over the moon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingHeart911/pseuds/BleedingHeart911
Summary: Yes, this is about the Rabbits.
Relationships: Bungee/ Jade Rabbit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Out of a Hat

I really love Rabbits, okay?!

I've had pet rabbits and they were great. Their names were Smokey, Marshmellow, Mr. Herrimen, Mamooshka.... so much joy in those periods of my life. I love bunny-themes and characters in all medias. There is a Japanese island/park full of friendly rabbits that swarm you when one goes to them with treats. That is my bucket list, just that.

Writing characters that don't talk was interesting. Oh, 10 points each to whoever can name all the subtle rabbit references I snuck in here.

* * *

Chang’e kept watch for her guards. In case the fire-fish zoomed by she had a fib ready to send them away from the possible break-in. Gobi could be correct when he said he knew what he was doing. The pangolin-like Lunarian creature had cracked Jade Rabbit’s security code in the past. Some of those times involved Gobi falling into a deep pit with crocodile-like Lunarians. Gobi took a gulp then smacked his tail, to a morse code he’d heard Jade hum to before, against the green wall of the palace.

Spurts of light swirled in a circle and a small hole opened a portal. Gobi sucked in his tummy and dived into the portal. Jade had deserved privacy, Chang’e knew but she, as the Goddess, deserved answers.

Down a tunnel Gobi squeaked as he landed into the study. Meteor-carved busts of three old men with very long beards. Hovering desk made of white stone. Shelves of ancient scrolls and self-published books. Lunarian sound-system beside a nest-chair. The high ceiling had a small cosmos illuminate the room, which smelled like melted gold in rainy forest.

Wearing the elbow-length gloves her borrowed from Chang’e he waddled to Jade’s hovering desk. There was a thin book with a rabbit-paw print glistened in silver.

“Silly Jade, I know all your tricks.” Gobi said as he firmly pressed his fleece-glove hand on the silver print.

The book’s lock unhitched and opened a glowing desktop. Gobi sped-read over the hundreds of bubbles’ names until he found the treasured file Chang’e wanted. The loyal servant/ bestie reached onto the desktop and took the bubble named ‘Bungee’.

Outside the study Chang’e was pinching the cheeks of the Lunarian boars. The boars were the football players of Lunarian; though Chang’e personally preferred baseball she allowed this other sport for the people. Besides, while they were brutes on the field the boars were sincere family-men that showed her photos of their piglets.

The boars asked why they heard the call of an owl in the palace. Chang’e laughed and suggested they lay down and relax before the rematch. She kissed their tusks as they parted ways to their guest rooms.

“Kissy kisses,” Chang’e smile was stunning, almost too beautiful to bare.

Sweat poured down Gobi’s head as he climbed out of the portal. He felt like he climbed up a mountain.

Without turning around Chang’e asked, “Gobi, did you find it?”

Gobi panted as he raised the tiny bubble. Chang’e smiled, patted Gobi’s head, and took the bubble to her private study.

The painted swans and forests on the glass walls were fogged from steam. Chang’e’s study held a hot tub, palm-leaf fans and the moon’s nutrient-rich mineral water. Her long hair was wrapped in a towel and her arms stretched as the Lunettes massaged her shoulders. Beside her Gobi floated blissfully. He wore a towel around his scales like Chang’e.

“Goddess, this is opening up my scales and ooooohhhhh.” Gobi could’ve melted from marvelous heat.

“I’m sure. Now for the dire matters.” Chang’e removed the cucumber from her eye and pressed the bubble named BUNGEE.

The bubble expanded and split into separate columns of notes and graphs. Chang’e read through the notes about ethical stances, emotional development, personal motivations and stress factors.

“Huh. Jade thinks his girl has greater potential to murder than I do.” Chang’e said as she read through the journal about the Earth rabbit.

Gobi groaned, “That’s the not red flag I was worried about; does she chew with her mouth open? Is she palace-broken? Do we always have to speak American around her?”

“Oh I could’ve told you those things. No, yes and she seems to know conversational Cantonese and French.” Chang’e said, Jade insisted she sit next to them on all the thrones in Lunaria.

“Oh I have more questions, Goddess. Here’s the big one; what’s our dear Jade’s intentions with this girl?” Gobi asked, he raised a paw to surf through the sub-bubbles.

They found one heart-shaped bubble. Gobi reached to press it, but Chang’e pushed his paw so her finger bopped first. Images of fur-combs, formal tea ceremonies and invitation fonts on frilly parchment popped before the Goddess and her friend/servant.

Chang’e gasped and slapped the water, “That choice of lace is shameful! Silver and goes horribly against his pastel-chartreuse!”

“Where does this scwewy wabbit get off? Not including us in these plans.” Gobi said, crossing his arms around Chang’e’s forearm.

“Where indeed?” The goddess asked, suddenly noticing a pin in a bubble with her name. Chang’e clicked the bubble and tiny gelly-confetti exploded. The note read in glowing neon-

CHANG’E, WOULD YOU BE OFFICIATE MY WEDDING? XOX JADE RABBIT

Clapping her hands together, Chang’e splashed excitedly in the bath. “Oh! It’s been decades since I got to officiate a wedding. You let the Lunarians play with new wave thinking and suddenly everyone’s just ‘seeing how things go’.

Gobi hadn’t heard of this social change during his exile, “You don’t say. I bet the attendance at Chang’e University went up.”

Thumping from the west told Gobi in morse code that enrollment went up forty percent.

“That’s good for -uuuuuuuuhhh…” Gobi noticed Jade Rabbit floated to them on a rubbery wanning-moon.

The alchemist was unsurprised at Chang’e’s sparkling eyes of excitement.

“Jade, you didn’t even have to ask,” Chang’e rose up from the hot tub and was given a robe by fluttering Lunarians. “But since you finally did I’ll get started on picking out the right things for your wedding. If I get started now, we can have a lovely ceremony by next leap year.”

Jade knew Chang’e was a looker by human standards but by rabbit standards she was a too-tall mutant with tiny ears and a weird body shape. Still, the Goddess was his oldest friend and Jade adored her all the same.

Chang’e rubbed the sport between his ears and skipped on the bathwater out through a portal.

“Oh sure, butter her up but you know that won’t work on me.” Gobi said as he swam to bump Jade’s floaty.

The rabbit raised his eyebrow and gave Gobi a ‘what-could-you-possibly-want-now-?’ face.

“It’s not just you and the Goddess in the palace anymore, nu-huh, it’s you, our Goddess, and me again. And maybe we don’t have room for another bunny. Have you thought of that?” Gobi asked, stretching a mmmmhhh after his question.

Jade pinched the spot over his nose to suppress the tremor of the headache. He took a cleansing breathe of the steam and then held out his palms.

“Maybe I’ll I’m wrong,” Gobi shrugged and slid closer to Jade’s half-closed eyes, “IIiiiif, you let me get to know this invader. Over dinner, I’ll provide a delish carrot cake and you can remember my preference for leaks this time.”

Gobi watched Jade raise his long foot over the pangolin’s head. Jade thumped Gobi down under the water, in a tub without a bottom, and kicked closer to the cucumber slices.

The tiny mouth of the pangolin poked from the water, “I’m free tonight.”

Jade had no clue or care how the silly Gobi questioned his choice of mate. Everyone else in the city praised Bungee from her beauty to her sincerity. Perhaps this was because Bungee came from the first new event since that Rover visited. More likely everyone else was charmed by the perfect being. Gobi was just envious of her Fanclub.

The Fanclub regularly made small parades with raised flags and posters of Bungee drawings surrounded with hearts. The pampered pet she was, Bungee took to being carried on a pillow. Bungee posed docilely and met all her fans with eyes full of appreciation. Her blue eyes sparked and centered on her favorite creature who waited for her at the base of the palace.

Bungee hopped off her pillow, though her stride wouldn’t reach her all the way, was caught by a tall Lunarian who gently carried her to Jade’s side. The rabbits nuzzled, much to the overflowing joy of the crowd, and floated upwards.

Jade smiled down at her, truly happy to see her by his side. His ear flicked upwards and he scoffed at what awaited them. Bungee snuggled closer and cooed. She hoped the dinner would be short; she didn’t mind Gobi’s interrogation, but she preferred nibbling alone with Jade.

The two went through a wall portal located high upon the palace. A rabbit-size table with a rabbit-size tea set hovered with three seats. The slightly (not too slightly) larger Gobi balanced himself on the seat as he buttered his carrot cupcake.

“Right on time, lovebugs.” Gobi said, dipping his cupcake in the hot tea.

Sitting at a table was forbidden at home-err- Earth, Bungee remembered as she eagerly took the seat across from Gobi. Jade hopped by her side, his crossed hands waiting for the worse to come.

“Ms. Bungee, may I just say your fur looks light and breezy today. Very jel.” Bungi said as he poured a cup of tea.

Bungee twitched her nose in flattery and accepted the cup. The handle was a rabbit jumping. By her side the hunkiest nerd she’d ever known. She was truly in heaven.

“Jade, I have your decaf brewing. Kay? We comfy? Good. Now,” Gobi cleared his voice, grinned and slammed his hands on the table, “What are you hiding?!”

Bungee fluttered her lashes in surprise. Gobi wasn’t intimidating so she shrugged and bopped his nose.

“Oh, you’ve got a tough chocolate shell. I’ll give you that, but no one worms into our home without us worming out their worms first.” Gobi said, his fist hitting the table. He stifled a squeal of pain and went back to his seat.

Jade looked at his mate, her innocence and patience, and looked back at Gobi. The green rabbit waved both paws at Bungee, gesturing to the obvious pure soul before them.

“It only takes a pretty face for you, huh? Oh-ho-ho, Jade you sweet fool.” Gobi held up a remote. He pressed a button and a flat bubble screen floated down before the tea table.

“Using the same tech Chang’e has to watch her Korean Dramas, I’ve tapped into some Youtube videos featuring our little guest. Anything you wanna admit before we hit play, Ms. Bungee.” Gobi whispered through his teeth, “Probably her stage name.”

Bungee raised her paw and wiggled for him to continue. Jade liked her confidence and put a supportive hand around her shoulder.

Fei-Fei, Bungee’s beloved human-friend, had a Youtube channel for testing homework experiments. Bungee clapped as she rewatched Fei-Fei do her clever human tricks. Besides the bittersweetness of watching Fei-Fei and her old life in the girl’s bedroom and in library, the videos’ subject matters weren’t interesting to Bungee.

Jade ‘awwed’ and sighed when video!Bungee did something helpful or adorable. Gobi watched his friend Fei-Fei speak expertly on things he did not understand.

“She’s an amazing girl.” Gobi sadly looked over at Bungee, “Don’t you miss her?”

Bungee looked down and put a paw over her heart. She nodded and gave a wistful smile. She put her other paw on Jade’s paw and let herself melt against his chest.

“You know he’s not got problems; he’s reclusive, totally overdramatic, a total know-it-all when it comes to selecting music.”

Bungee pretended to fall asleep and made a loud snoring nose; causing Jade to lightly blush.

“You know he could fix that but chooses not to? What’s that about?” Gobi asked as he pulled his chair closer to Bungee.

The next video started, Fei-Fei was partnered with another girl from her class.

“Hey look, that girl has a pet rabbit too. Oh, big fella.” Gobi said, nudging Bungee.

Jade’s ears dropped as he watched the fat video rabbit chat up video!Bungee. He didn’t enjoy Gobi’s narrartions;

“Oh, there’s Max again! Aww, you two really liked chewing phone-chords until your noses met in the middle, huh? Oh! What’s the cat’s name? Aww, only a really good friend would groom you like that with his tongue. Wait, Bungee, I don’t see yo- Ohhh! Swimming with a Koi fish. This girl was a social-bunnyfly back in the day, am I right? Jade, were you always that shade of green?”

Bungee hadn’t noticed until Gobi brought her back from memory lane at how her mate was doing. Jade had become a lime-colored green all over, even his formerly white tummy and purple irises. Bungee placed her long foot over his angrily thumping foot; she hadn’t noticed when he slouched back and stopping hugging her.

Realizing them watching her old friends being affectionate might not have been something endearing to Jade. He continued thumping with annoyance and wouldn’t look her way. Bungee tried to pull his face to look at her, but he was taller and used that against her. Bungee squeaked a plea, causing Jade to lift his paws and shake his head. He hopped out of his seat. Bungee followed him up to a portal that closed before she could hop through.

Her bottom lip trembled with sadness at her mate’s upset exit. Bungee, however, did not feel guilty for having a life before meeting Jade. She would make him understand, that despite how much fun her past had been she also looked forward to their future. A future that might have one less Lunarian busybody.

Gobi smacked his forehead, “Ohhh! He’s green with jealousy! Or, green-er it would seem.”

A beautiful gift Jade had given Bungee was the power to turn her lovely ears into lazer-guns. Usually used for protection and fighting off weirdos. She poked up her ears and blasted the cup out of Gobi’s hands.

The pangolin-Lunarian fell off his seat and squirmed away from the angry rabbit.

“Easy, BB, Jade will get over seeing the woman he loves getting macked all over by some skeevy randos.” Gobi said, dodging her second blast by hiding under the table.

“I know, he gets in his head and puts walls up but-Oww!” Gobi jumped by the blast on his tail, “ He’s a smart bunny and will come around.”

Gobi stood up to face Bungee, he held out his arms for a hug. She pounced forward and kicked Gobi in the face.


End file.
